Haunted
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: Heero Ikeda is the greatgrandchild of the legendary pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy. Like her greatgrandfather, she is a gundam pilot and incredibly gifted. Now, at 19, she is being transferred to outerspace to fight for Zaft. Pairings unknown. Updated
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters. Others not in the story belong to me.

Warnings: Language.

Oh and one more thing. I made all the pilots older to suit my purposes. You'll find out the ages the further you read. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter One: ZAFT; The Other Pilots.

_It's strange...being transferred into outer space away from my unit. I'll miss them...the other descendents of the legendary gundam pilots. Ooh, Grampa Heero, I wish you were still among the living. Mother says I'm so like you but more gifted. Ha, yeah right. It's sad here without you...you were the only one who understood me._

Heero Ikeda stood on the balcony of her Victorian home. She was the only great-grandchild of the legendary Heero Yuy. Like most of the other descendents, they had carried on the skills and knowledge of their famous forebearers. Heero Yuy, the most stoic of them all, had married Relena Peacecraft, giving birth to one daughter. Trowa Barton, along with the other four pilots had married and bore children of their own, but strangely they had all had boys. Each great-grandchild of the famous pilots were practically exact replicas of the original with only small, subtle differences. Heero was an exception though. She looked like the female version of her ancestor, but she was very attractive and not very masculine looking. She was thin and muscular in a similar way to the legendary Wing Zero pilot, but in a feminine way.

A light, tantalizing breeze blew by, rustling her brownish-red hair from the middle of her back in a sweeping arch. Those invisible fingers pulled her white, button-down shirt from her lithe form, playing with it gently. She stood at five-seven, was a very keen observer, and had full almost c-cup breasts. She sighed lightly as she reminisced about her childhood before pulling up her black tank-top to cover her cleavage and delving her hands into the pockets of her knee-torn jeans. A pendent of the wings of Wing Zero rested just above her chest on a black, silky, cloth necklace. It was something passed on to her from her great-grandfather. She turned from the scene before her, stepping into her room. It had posters and pictures, many of the gundams of the first gundam pilots. She went over to a small place on the wall for her photos and took a few of them, placing them in a book she was taking with her. It was funny, how like it was way back then when the first pilots were starting out, there were five great-grandchildren.

Shinji was the descendent of Duo Maxwell and practically a clone of him, Dorian was Trowa Barton's descendent and the only difference was his bright amethyst eyes. Fredrick Catalonia Reberba Winner who, of course, was the descendent of Quatre but with light brown highlights in his platinum blonde hair. Lastly, was Shen, the descendent of the proud Chang Wufei who passed on everything including his pride to his descendent. No one was really sure as to what happened to Zechs Merquise and his wife, Lucrezia Noin but whenever Heero saw a picture of the two, she had the feeling they had grown old together, had children, and lived in the country side to avoid fighting. She had always wanted to meet him, and at one point, she believed she did but she had been very, very young.

Gathering her gear and things she would need to travel to the warship of ZAFT, Heero made a few phonecalls to her mechanic about her gundam. Yes, she had her own custom gundam she had designed herself and had built with the other pilot descendents. It was based on the gundams Deathscythe and Wing Zero, along with the long-range weapon from the mysterious Epyon. The wings were that of the angelic Wing Zero gundam, but were black. The armour color was black, with white on the hands and shoulders, and green around the cockpit. The eyes were prussian blue like that of Heero Yuy's and the gundam also carried the twin buster rifle of his mecha and the beam scythe of Deathscythe. The gundam, in her eyes, was just what she needed. It carried all the good attributes of the two gundams, which included speed, agility, manuvering, immense firepower, hyper jammers to conceal it from radar, and the ability to descend into Earth's atmosphere without hindering its performance. It was also able to perform close-range combat, and long-range combat. It had taken three years to build which was quite an accomplishment, but then again, they had kept all the knowledge passed down by their great-grandparents.

The gundam had been named Alexeil. Heero's codename in battle was Dark Angel.

The teen woman stood there, staring at a picture of a fifteen-year old Heero Yuy. The picture was very old, but in good condition, the other pilots standing around him. She held up a photo from several years ago of her and the others and the resemblances were still shocking. With a light smile, she tucked them both into her wallet and grabbed her neon-green bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She then proceeded to take her suitcase with her laptop inside, and left her spacious room to walk down the stairs and greet her always happy mother.

"Hey there," her mother said with a smile, putting some papers in a briefcase. Her mother, wow, was the copy of Gramma Relena. Her smile and laughter were contagious and she seemed to give off a heavenly glow. She was also a coordinator like her husband who had passed on years ago. As Heero thought about it, that, besides the death of her great-grandfather and great-grandmother, were the only times she couldn't and wouldn't smile.

"Hey.." the teen replied, hugging her mother. She was leaving today to join up with the Zaft ship. Heero was a second generation coordinator, but she didn't hate the naturals like most coordinators did. She hated who she hated and she could have cared less about their genetics. Heero Yuy had been a natural and she was quite thankful for that. She was just disappointed that his and Gramma Relena's dream that the gundams would never have to be used again had only lasted for so long.

"So, you're leaving me huh?" Lena said after a moment, looking at her daughter with both joy and sorrow. She was happy that she was taking a stand in the war, but also sad that she was leaving her to go fight it. It was a bit unnerving.

She nodded lightly, shrugging a bit.

"I'll miss you, hunny."

"I know, Mother. I will be fine. You know me well enough to know that I'll be fine."

A soft smile wormed its way onto her mother's lips. "Yes, but I won't stop worrying. You'll call, won't you?"

Heero couldn't help but smile back. "As often as I can."

"Good. I'm sorry I can't see you off like I want, but I have to go to work or I'll lose my job."

"I know." Heero's amethyst-prussian eyes looked into her mother's blue ones, seeing the tears welling up. They embraced for a long while until the clock rang seven. The teen grabbed her suitcase as she departed, making sure to turn and wave to her mother. She had said her goodbyes to her unit and put another to replace her yesterday. A car was waiting for her and she stepped into the luxurious vehicle, her new life ahead of her as they pulled out and headed to the base.

* * *

"In conclusion to this briefing, we have a new team member joining our ranks, an ace gundam pilot. Heero Ikeda, is the name, will be joing us this evening from Earth." Commander Le Creuset concluded, putting the file down as he looked at each of the pilots in turn. It would be quite interesting to have a woman on board. He wouldn't make a move on the teenager, but he knew the other pilots just might. They were in for a nasty...more like cold shock. 

"How old is he?" Nicol asked, looking to his enigmatic commander. The green-haired man was the youngest of the crew and was twenty years old.

"Nineteen," he responded, looking over the crudentials of his new recruit. They were very impressive, even for a coordinator. She had been awarded honors and special awards over the years. "You have an further questions then contact me or speak with Heero. Dismissed."

The four saluted as they stood and filed out, a lot on their minds. The recruit was three years younger than Yzak and Dearka, two years younger than Athrun, and a year younger than Nicol. Athrun Zala could tell it made Yzak's blood boil at having someone so much younger than him have so much military experiance and been given so many honors in combat. The blue-haired man went about the ship, the stars of space winking at him. It was a strange time to be receiving a recruit, but if they needed one, who was he to judge? He drifted along the the corridor, constantly looking out the huge windows. There was a twinkle in the sky some miles away that signaled the new recruit would be arriving in two hours, three tops. He went into his quarters and sat at his desk as he flipped through the files.

He was a bit stunned to find Heero to be a woman.

The only true reason he was stunned was because her name was actually a boy name. He didn't really think much of it, but her profile was astonishing. There wasn't much background on her, but that could be found out in time. She had been a moderate of sorts, just working where she had been told. She had moved up in ranks quite rapidly and had been apart of the military since the age of seven but had been given military knowledge since birth. In every mission she had been in, none of her comrades had ever died, giving her the nickname/codename of Dark Angel. To not let a single comrade die, was a grand accomplishment.

After reading for sometime, Athrun leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes slightly as he stared at the ceiling. He still had some time to wait until the new recruit arrived and he planned on being there when she did. He adjusted his uniform as he stood, looking around his quarters. It had all he needed plus a few of his own personal touches. He closed the files and tucked them away in a desk drawer as he exited his room. He drifted down the hallway, looking out the window, the spacecraft was much closer now.

_She should be here soon.._ he thought.

He passed by Yzak and Dearka who were in a heated discussion on something actually intelligent. Nicol wasn't faraway, staring off into space, watching the stars and ship edging closer. Athrun passed by and continued on, hoping to find something to do to quicken the pace of time. He knew he was being impatient, but he had a few questions for the pilot arriving at the warship. He drifted around the ship, speaking with mechanics and other crew members to kill time. Just as he was getting utterly bored, he saw the ship slip into the docking bay area.

The new recruit had arrived.

Zala drifted down into the docking area and waited, remaining quiet. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol soon joined the quiet boy as they patiently awaited Heero's arrival. The ship had just came in and the door slowly opened. Yzak scoffed at how long it took just to get into the warcraft. Dearka said the same thing but with much sarcasm. The group moved forward as their new comrade was blocked by the height of their commander. They were quite surprised to see the angelic beauty he was speaking to. She turned to see them and then swiftly turned her attention back to the commander.

Commander Le Creuset soon turned to see his pilots and called them over, beckoning them as he continued to speak with Heero. He soon spoke to them. "This is our newest recruit, Heero Ikeda."

Yzak glared at her slightly. "A woman? I was expecting someone without nail polish."

Heero, one not to smile very often, let a sinister smile curve her lips as she walked up to him, only three inches shorter, holding him in place with her penetrating gaze. She said cooly, politely, "You must be Yzak. Arrogant, hot-headed, serious, and no manners to speak of. I chose this mission to study and engage the enemy. I don't need your arrogance on that battlefield." She turned to the blonde-haired commander.

"Le Creuset, I thought you wouldn't allow someone such as this to operate under your command. Is he as good as his files claim to be?" Her voice was steady and calm as she spoke, never letting any emotion seep in. It made Yzak's blood boil.

His temper flared as he was going to slap her for the audacity in which she spoke to him, but she sensed the blow coming and stopped him easily. Her hand gripped his wrist painfully, making him grimace as she forced him down to his knees. She just watched him as she hurt him without effort with a stoic mask in place. Then she let go.

She spoke in quiet tones to the others. "I've already briefed Commander Le Creuset on the way I operate. We can be an excellent team or a divided laughing-stock. You fuck with me, expect the same in return. I won't tolerate such attitude that could end up killing you or your team members.." Then she added as she muttered. "I've seen it before."

The others nodded, speechless.

Heero gave a brief nod to Commander Le Creuset as she pushed off the ground, drifting up towards the floor where her quarters were situated, her neon-green bag slung over one shoulder. She disappeared in foul spirits as Yzak recovered from her attack.

(A/N: Heero has chosen to remain a pilot since she does not believe she is qualified to be a commander or anything of such rank. She was in charge of a small unit of pilots along with Shinji.)

Heero sat at her desk, laptop out, her fingers clicking away at the keys as she did diagnostics on the performance of her gundam. It wouldn't be arriving til early morning, but she still had to make sure there were no faults in the circuitry. She had tossed her button-down shirt onto her mattress as she had started to work in her gundam's inputs and outputs. It was easy work, but for anyone else it was like trying to solve and decode a thousand layers of coded encryptions. She was very secretive when it came to Alexeil.

There was a light rap on her door as she finished up her work and shut down her computer. She sighed a bit as she stretched, her hand going to the pendant around her neck. She leaned back in her chair, her legs ontop of her desk as she said, "Enter."

Athrun slowly entered her quarters, looking around, not seeing much change in the outlook of the room. She let out a slight sigh as she turned to see him, not saying anything. He had to say, her eyes were very captivating and hypnotic. She soon stood up, turning her back to him as she stretched. He just stood in the doorway until she decided to speak.

"Athrun Zala, pilot of the captured Aegis. What do you want?" Her voice was the same as always, calm and somewhat monotone.

"I came to ask you some questions." He said in answer to her question, stepping inside and just standing there.

She shrugged lightly. "It doesn't mean I'll answer." She said with a bit of sarcasm as she motioned for him to sit. She took out a few pictures and placed them on the bulletin board. She had adapted to the gravity of the ship quite well.

"That's rude of you to say." He added in a somewhat friendly tone.

"I know." She said flatly as she accidently pricked her finger, a droplet of blood floating into the air. She cursed once as she put her finger to her lips and sucked on it until she no longer tasted blood. She grabbed the small ball of blood and it soaked into her skin, tainting it red. She got a towel and rinsed her hands.

Athrun watched the display with an odd look, but said nothing about it. "So you won't answer any questions I ask you?"

"No. You are trying to gather information on me when you have been given all the information I would give a stranger. No one knows anything else about me except my family and no, you couldn't get information out of them either." She turned to him and just ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about something. It was something important until her stomach gave a small rumble.

"Hungry?" the blue-hair man asked as he watched her thoughtful face. She just nodded absently.

"Come, I'll show you around and then you can get food on the way." She followed after him as they left her quarters, the door sliding shut.

It was going to become very interesting onboard the Zaft ship.

They toured the whole ship, the elder pilot giving her all the details on people and places onboard. He also gave her hints on how to handle the others' attitudes and that Nicol was probably the nicest of the group. She absorbed all the information given the her without questioning, and just shrugged and nodded when necessary. It was going to be a long war in her eyes.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter of this story! I'm not going to update until I have 10 reviews since I'm really bored and need something else to read, but don't think I'm not serious because I am. Anyways, hoped you like this story!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters. Others not in the story belong to me. 

Warnings: Some nudity, violence perhaps?

* * *

Chapter Two: Steam and Heat.

They had settled down to friendly lunch, not very appetizing but better than nothing. They spoke on the little things, musics, hobbies, things of that sort. Athrun made little robots and Heero made things blow up. The two spoke until Yzak decided to intrude upon their conversation, trying to grab Heero's attention but she would have nothing to do with him. So, she got up and left him gawking and gaping like a suffocating fish left out of the water for a little too long. Athrun soon followed behind her, a soft smile on his lips as he watched the curvature of her back and how she moved in the air almost like a swan. They were headed to her quarters again. As they reached it, Athrun drifted in without a second thought and sat on her bed. She just shrugged as she grabbed her specially designed phone and waited. A voice soon reached her ear.

_"If you're looking for a good time, you called the right place."_ The voice laughed softly into her ear.

"Makoto," Heero said in a less-than-amused tone. Her eyes rolled as the voice coughed.

_"Sorry, 'Ro. What's the word?"_

"How is my baby doing?" Athrun raised a brow at that and she just waved him off, shaking her head.

_"He is perfectly fine and you should have him in your possession shortly. No worries, love. I made sure to put the Fragile Sticker on him." Laughter soon followed after the statement._

"Hm...Thank you."

_"De nada, mi amour. Caio." _Click.

Clamping her phone shut and placing it on her desk, Heero glanced at Athrun with bored eyes. For a long while, there was only silence minus her shifting to put her hands into her pockets. Athrun was slightly uncomfortable, not used to the silence that hovered around them so easily. Coughing to get her attention, he soon spoke.

"Your baby?"

Heero let a ghost of a smile coat her lips. "Yes. My gundam will soon be on bored. Hence, my baby."

"I see."

She said nothing. Looking out her window, she noticed how the stars just seemed more alive than on Earth. Yes, she was in space and all that crap, but it was such a contrast that it stopped her breath. It was a truly beautiful thing. Cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders, she soon exited her room, knowing Athrun would follow with a question on his lips. He never seemed to run out of them with her around. Perhaps with someone of the opposite sex, there were only questions. She didn't care much and didn't bother to dig any deeper than that. For once, she decided to ask a question.

"What is there to do for fun around here?" It seemed very out of place.

"For...fun?" He repeated. He didn't know how to answer.

"Yes."

"Well, hm, we could try..." He trailed off. His mind went blank. His brow wrinkled as he tried to think of something that wasn't too absurd an idea. The way the other guys passed the time was well...not appropriate. And would be way, way too forward of him. And wrong. Don't forget that. But still...He snapped his eyes away from her form. He was not suppose to be thinking like that at all. While he was having his inner struggle, Heero had been zoning out, not bothering to pay much attention to him until he came up with a suggestion. Since nothing was forthcoming, neither was her voice.

They drifted past the docking bay and turned down a long and painfully white hallway, the lighting hurting her eyes a bit. She blinked until her eyes adjusted. Sighing a little, her mind drifted back to the pleasant face of her great-grand father Heero, remembering a time when she was very young. He slipped the pendent into her hand with such gentle eyes even if he wasn't smiling. He said it had been a gift from his wife when they had gotten married and that he wanted her to have it. Her heart had beat so fast and she couldn't even say a word of thanks or anything. She had squealed, a girlish sound, and latched onto him so tight that it caused him to laugh, truly laugh and hug her back. Thinking of that time caused a bittersweet smile to etch onto her lips.

"Heero?"

Her mind snapped back to the present. "Yes?"

"I have to be heading off. I have some things to do," he was lying and yet he was telling to the truth. He had one thing to do and that was something private, _very_ private.

She simply nodded and drifted away towards her room. Athrun waited until she was gone to venture back to his own quarters before his uniform could give him away.

* * *

He was almost to his room, he could see it in his sight until he was roughly shoved against a wall but none other than Yzak. Athrun gave him a cold stare as the silver-haired man before him offered him a smirk. _At this close proximity...he might be able to tell._ Athrum thought grimly before rolling his eyes. He was getting irritated that the man had said nothing while he held him pinned. As if on cue, Yzak spoke.

"Zala...I see you and the she-devil are getting rather close. Care to tell why?" His eyes were cold and harsh.

Athrun gave him an even colder stare. "It isn't your concern. We are allies, not enemies. Aren't we suppose to cooperate with each other?"

"You seem more than willing to cooperate..." Yzak said with malice.

"You have an issue with this because she would rather talk to me than to you? Or is it because..." He smirked. "She makes you feel inferior."

Whack! Athrun's cheek stung from the punch, but he took it without flinching and simply glared at Yzak, not showing any emotion. He didn't deserve satisfaction or a reaction. Yzak glared and released him with an aggravated huff, drifting away angrily, his shoulders squared. Athrun wiped the blood from his lip as he hurriedly went into his room.

He needed some kind of relief, any thing would help. So, he came up with one solution. He tore at his uniform with precision before he practically sprinted into his shower. The water was hot but he slowly turned it down to cold, just enough to cool him off. In every sense of the word. He hadn't felt his hormones raging like that around any woman, at least not for a long time. After a long time in the shower, his lower body under control, Athrun stepped out, wrapping a towel about his waist loosely. As he headed towards where his clothing was strewn about, he heard a knock before his door opened, Heero looking at him in mild curiosity. Nothing could conceal him nor the way her eyes roamed over him in a quick but heated way. He felt the blood rushing downward once more.

"I...came to see if you wouldn't mind..." For once in her known life, Heero could find nothing to say. All she could do was focus on the smooth contours of his chest, his shoulders, his wet locks, the way the towel sagged just a little at his hip...She had seen plenty of men naked, half-naked, the works. Her unit was composed of men and she was constantly seeing them in the various stages of undress, but she had known them since they were toddlers. This was very different from family and friends. This was something very, very new and not expected. She felt the blood start to rush to her face while she felt a tightness down below that she couldn't explain. Shaking her head, trying to gain her bearings, but in that moment, he had stepped closer to her.

"Mind what?" he asked casually, but there was something in his voice that was making it rough and very appealing. He had this predatory feel to him that Heero just couldn't shake. She was not prepared for any of this.

Grabbing hold of her resolve and stubborn pride (she would not be made a fool over something so trivial), she stared straight at him. "I was going to see if you wouldn't mind speaking with the repairmen about my gundam's placement since I am to be briefed on the situation at hand for the next several hours and my gundam is to arrive shortly." She placed her hands behind her back.

He thought about it for a moment before stepping back towards his pile of clothes. He gave a soft shrug. "Sure, I don't mind. I know how those meetings can be." Did it sound like he was a bit disappointed? He hoped not.

"Thanks..." Heero said awkwardly, not sure of what to do now. Just looking around a moment, she slipped out the way she had come, let the door close before letting out a very deep breath.

Athrun sighed as he began to dress.

_That wasn't over-stepping boundaries or any thing._ He thought with a glum smile. Pulling on his clothes and moving out of his room, he went to the repairmen to speak about Heero's gundam.

* * *

Wow. I updated. Haha. ) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. 


End file.
